Schnecke
Schnecke is a German corporation within the European Community that appears in the majority of Front Mission games. Historically, Schnecke was involved in producing machinery for construction, civil engineering and agriculture. Due to their work with Dr. Randolf in 2020, Schnecke would be the first manufacturer of wanzers and setting the foundation for those that would followed. Schnecke's products are known to be more expensive but also higher quality and are used by the military of many nations.Ten-Mou (Japanese Front Mission website) - Encyclopedia: Schnecke Overview Front Mission Alternative By 2034 Schnecke had distinguished itself as a capable and reliable WAW manufacturer; helping create the wanderwagen(WAW) concept and taking part in the creation of the Cicada that began the M.U.L.S standard allowing a more formalized means of WAW production. Despite these successes the EC Germany based company struggled to make profits from their WAW as, at the time, WAW were an unproven platform for combat. To make up for their losses they joined in a conspiracy with EC Mercenary company Sinsemilla, and counter-terrorism unit Cerberus Garde to sell WAW to insurgents throughout the Organization of African Consolidation and maintain a state of near perpetual war exploiting tensions in the continent for the sake of money, research and development. It is not until the Independent Mobile Assault Company uncovers a secret Schnecke factory in the Union of North African States and catches Cerberus Garde itself in the act that the conspiracy is discovered; leading to total expulsion of European Community forces and cut off of aid to the continent. Nevertheless the WAW was a proven weapon of war as a result of the conflict. Front Mission 1st/2089 Like many Wanzer makers in 2089/2090, Schnecke profited immensely from the Second Huffman Island War. During this time rolling out the Tendus, Bizant, Arpeggio, and Igel model. Curiously wanzers of this period were defined by a more tank like appearance and build with the exception of the Igel. Front Mission 2 By 2102 Schnecke's Wanzer catalogue returned to an emphasis on two legs like the Waage and Schutze of 2034. Wanzers of the time included Zeder, Zebu, and Hart all of bipedal build along with a unique tank legged Igel, a far cry to the Huffman War period. ''Front Mission 3'' 2112 demonstrates a full range of formidable wanzers. The Wulong Mercenaries utilize the whole series including Grezex, Lanze, and Vinedrai models. At some point in the plot, the main protagonist will get access to the website of Schnecke and be able to browse their topics and products. He will also come across wanzer parts produced by Schnecke in the shops. According to the Schnecke Corporation website: Schnecke's researchers teamed up with Dr. Randolf of Wallenstein University in 2020 in order to present a new theory in artificial joints. The Unified Continental States (U.C.S.; "USN" in ''Front Mission 3'') was the first to show interest which resulted in a joint project with Diable Avionics to produce the 'Wanderung Wagen' (WAW). The WAW would then begin service in the U.C.S. military. In order to reduce initial development costs, the 'Multi-Unit Link System' (MULS) specifications were created and eventually lead to the 'Wanderung Panzer' (WZR or 'wanzer'). With large orders of wanzers by the U.C.S., the European Community and the Oceania Cooperative Union both began to use wanzers in 2040. As the development of wanzers spread, it would become the main weapon of the world's armies. The wanzers would demonstrate their combat effectiveness during the First and Second Huffman War between the U.C.S. and the O.C.U. military. As a result, ground warfare changed dramatically and the world's use of wanzers increased sharply. Front Mission 4 Soon after the Huffman Island war in 2096 the company is shown to have completely phased out tank legs for bipedal modes of travel. Wanzers of the period include the Grille Sech, Igel, Zeder, Gepard, most models noticeably utilized by special operations units almost exclusively Front Mission 5 The Luftrauber is Schnecke's latest model ingame and capable of hovering. It is utilized primarily by the Strike Wyverns/Barghest but also seen in use by EC Army forces as a Grenadier. Known Products Wanderwagen * Waage (FMA) * Schutze (FMA) * Lowe (FMA) * Belladonna Tuned Atropa (FMA) * Chloranta Tuned Datura (FMA) * Discolor Tuned Datura (FMA) Wanzers * Vinedrai (FM3) * Grezex (FM3/4/5) * Lanze (FM3) * Gepard (FM4) * Igel Eins (FM4) * Igel (FM1/2) * Tendus (FM1) * Bizant (FM1) * Arpeggio (FM1/4) * Zeder (FM2/4) * Zebu (FM2) * Hart (FM2) * Luftrauber (FM5) * Iyana W (FM4) WAP Arm Parts *Bizant T2 *Bizant T4 *Bizant H1 *Bizant H2 *Bizant II *Bizant II T1 *Bizant II T2 WAP Leg Parts *Jaghund Combat Vehicles *A339S9b *A338S10a *A338S10m *AAT6S1b4 *AAT6S10c2 *AAT6S10c1 Mobile Weapons * Strak ("Streich" in ''Front Mission 3''; renamed 'Mk5 AFV' by J.D.F. ) Weapons Machine Guns *Pews M14 *Pews M21 *Clavier *Gepard Neun MG Rifles *Ziege *Ziege P *Einband *Zieger Bazookas *Runge *Runge FF *Runge Drei *Runge G *Runge Zwei *Runge Zwei G Flamethrowers *Warmer *Warmer F1 *Warmer F2 *Warmer LC Missiles *Goldias *Goldias L *Goldias M *Goldias P *Goldias S *Pews M14 *Pews M21 *Wild *Wild I-S *Wild II-S *Wild III-S *Wulger *Wulger I-S *Wulger II-S *Wulger III-S *Celece *Drozel *Luftwild *Paraina Aiti Aircraft Missiles *Airwild L *AirWild M *Airwild P *Otake San Grenades *Wild GR Anti Aircraft Rockets *AirWild R *AirWild Z *Eaglet AF Fists * Hard Blow * Angry Fists * Bedrock Striker * Bone Buster * Bone Buster FM * Giant Buster * Giant Fist * Grante Striker * Hard Blow 2 * Hard Blow 3 * Hard Blow 4 * Huge Buster * Light Buster * Red Buster * Rock Buster * Rock Striker * Skull Buster * Skull Buster A * Stull Buster A1 * Skull Buster A3 * Skull Buster B * Soil Buster * Soul Buster * Soul Buster 2 * Soul Buster 3 * Soul Buster 4 * Soul Buster SD * Soul Buster X * Soul Buster XF * Steel Buster * Stone Striker Pile Bunkers *Press Needle *Press Neddle 2 *Press Needle 3 *Press Needle 4 *Press Needle FM *Press Stake *Press Sting *Sharp Needle *Sharp Needle 2 *Sharp Needle 3 *Sharp Needle 4 *Sharp Needle 5 *Spitze *Spitze I *Spitze II *Spitze III *Spitze IV *Spitze V *Spitze VI *Spitze VII *Spitze VIII *Gletscher *Hot Needle *Iron Needle *Vampire Needle Rods *Beater *Beater G *Mad Club *Mad Hammer *Mad Iron *Ogon *Ogon B *Ogon F *Ogon S *Rodder *Rodder G *Rodder GI *Rodder GII *Rodder GIII *Rodder GIV *Rodder GV *Rodder GVI *Rodder GVII *Rodder GVIII *Wild Club *Crazy Hammer *Fear Iron *Hard Rof *Hurt Club *Light Rod Shields *SN-20 *SN-35 *SN-335 *SN-46Z *SN-1210 *SN-120P Backpacks Turbo *TB-99HG *TB-101 *TB-101HG *TB-105 *TB-160ER *AG-450A *AG-450B *AG-450C *AG-450D *AG-450S *Placid Item *BP-W02 *PB-W04 *BP-W06 *BP-W08 *BP-S07 *BP-T38 *BP-3D Repair *RP42E Geige *RP42E Klavier *RP42E Harle *RP42E Horn *RP44 Wunder *RP44E1 Waltzer *RP44E1R Waltzer *RP44E2 Wetter *RP44E2R Wetter *RP44E3 Wolke *RP44E3R Wolke *RP44E4 Wunder *RP44E4R Wunder *RP77 Gebet EMP *EMP S11Dienst *EMP22 Blei *EMP S22 Dokrin *EMP S33 Liebre *EMP55 Greif ECM *ECM21 Schiff *ECM22 Moos *ECM23 Blam Sensors *SE11R List *SE88SX Geist Jetpacks *JP11 *JP22 *JP33 Drassel *JP44 *JP55 Adler Radio *RD22 Fackel *RD33 Glocke Radio A *RD19 Kahle *RD21 Vulkan *RD21F Hitze *RD30 Kopf *RD31 Dampfer *RD32 Zimbel Stealth *ST81 Takt *ST82 Klang *ST83Dur Computers *WST-28Exx Teros *WST-48 Erlog *WST-98X Willens *WST-28B Sechvie *WST-4B9 Icos *WST-9B2 Gonge *WW-2 Dreifachn *WW-66 Hellsehen *WW-87 Evolocion *Balliol-1 *Balliol-2 *Balliol-3 *Balliol-4 *Balliol-5 Trivia * In ''Front Mission 3'', the company name was translated to English as 'Schnecker'. * The word "Schnecke" can be translated as "snails", "spiral", "helix". * Schnecke is the only wanzer manufacturer that made the wanzers for more than one special forces unit. Being Centipede(Wulong), Blauer Nabel, and Sinsemilla respectively References Category:Corporations